danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Lefiya Viridis
Sauzando Erufu) |Race = Elf |Gender = Female |Age = 15 |Hair Color = Golden Yellow |Eye Color = Dark Blue |Height = 156 cm (5'1") |Affiliation = Loki Familia |Previous Affiliation = School |Occupation = Adventurer |Previous Occupation = Student |Level = 4 |Achieved Floor = 59 |Adventurer Status = Level 4 = |-| Level 3 = |Status = Alive |Skill = Fairy Canon Double Canon |Magic = Arcs Ray Fusillade Fallarica Elf Ring |Weapon = Forest's Teardrop |Equipment = Silver Barrette |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 5 (mentioned) Sword Oratoria Volume 1 |Manga = Sword Oratoria Chapter 1 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Kimura Juri |English Voice = Kelley Peters}} Lefiya Viridis (レフィーヤ・ウィリディス) is a second class adventurer and a member of the Loki Familia. She is a mage training to succeed Riveria Ljos Alf. She has a magic that allows her to use any Elf Magic, hence the alias Thousand Elf. Appearance Lefiya has long golden yellow hair, round dark blue eyes, and pointy ears. She usually wears a rosette pink cape on top of a white shirt and pink corset dress. A purple bow hangs at the collar. Personality Lefiya is clumsy, but hard working. She occasionally zones out as her imagination runs rampant. She has a deep admiration for Ais Wallenstein and through her admiration, aims to become stronger so that she can stand next to Ais as an equal. She is often jealous of Bell due to his interactions with Ais. History Sometime in the past, Lefiya was an honor student at the School, levelling up after three years at eleven years of age. After graduating, she joined the Loki Familia at Level 2, and leveled up a year later. Abilities Concurrent Chanting (並行詠唱): A high level technique involving casting magic while fighting or moving around. Its difficulty is likened to dealing with a bomb with both hands while fighting due to the chance of failing a chant or not being able to control their own magic power. Magic Arcs Ray (アルクス・レイ): Arcs Ray fires a blast that can change trajectory to home in on its target. Fusillade Fallarica (ヒュゼレイド・ファラーリカ): Fusillade Fallarica is a fire element wide area attack magic. Elf Ring (エルフ・リング): Elf Ring is a summon burst that allows Lefiya to use any magic used by an Elf so long as she knows the chant and effects of said magic. It uses mind for the summon burst and for the magic used. If the Elf whose magic she's using has the Development Ability Mage, the color of her own magic circle will change to match theirs while she's using their magic. *'Wynn Fimbulvetr' (ウィン・フィンブルヴェトル): Riveria's ice magic. It blasts the opponent with an extremely cold blizzard and is said to freeze time as well as the enemy. It's the first level of Riveria's attack magic Vas Windheim. *'Rea Laevateinn' (レア・ラーヴァテイン): Riveria's wide area annihilation magic. It's the second level of Riveria's attack magic Vas Windheim. *'Dio Grail' (ディオ・グレイル): Filvis' barrier magic. It creates a circular barrier that shines white and is a super short chant magic. *'Veil Breath' (ヴェール・ブレス): Riveria's green protection magic. It raises the target's resistance against physical and magical attacks and also heals the target slightly. It's the second level of Riveria's defense magic Via Shilheim *'Luna Aldis' (ルナ・アルディス): Riveria's healing magic. It's the second level of Riveria's healing magic Van Alheim. Skills Fairy Canon ( ): Fairy Canon increases the effects of magic. The effect doubles when used with attack magic. Double Canon ( ): Double Canon allows Lefiya to keep the magic circle of magic she'd finished chanting for as a ring on her left arm, allowing her to use it whenever she wanted. However, she is only able to keep one magic, and using the skill costs mind. It has an active trigger and the key to using it is "canon". Development Abilities Mage (魔導): Mage improves the power of Lefiya's magic, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. It also creates a golden yellow colored magic circle under her when she uses magic. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Magic Resistance (魔防) Trivia *Lefiya reached Level 4 two years after reaching Level 3. However, she decided to postpone leveling up until she became stronger while still at Level 3. *Lefiya is roommates with Elfy Colette. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 4 Category:Check Category:Mages